


One cup of coffee (is all it takes to fall in love)

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Raphael, College Student!Simon, M/M, Simon's a dork and Raphael is adorable I love them, Starbucks tbh, just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: Simon walks into the Starbucks in only a thin shirt, because he’s an idiot and forgot to take his jacket with him in the middle of november, and opens his mouth to greet his friends, but they are not there.Instead there’s another dude standing behind the counter, his green apron doing nothing to hide his beautiful body and sadly neither his grumpy expression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's going on with me, but I have SO MANY IDEAS ATM oh my god.  
> Please someone send help.  
> Anyway, please enjoy, this short and fluffy cuteness :)

Simon Lewis is a college student. Fact.  
Simon Lewis is therefore not exactly wealthy. Also fact.  
Simon Lewis, despite being a poor college student, still loves coffee and visits Starbucks every single day. Another fact.  
There’s one more fact worth being mentioned:  
Simon is a poor college student, who visits Starbucks every day, because his friends work there and they have enough money to help him out most of the time, since they know about his horrendous caffein addiction.  
Most of the time.

Today though, today is different.  
Simon walks into the Starbucks in only a thin shirt, because he’s an idiot and forgot to take his jacket with him in the middle of november, and opens his mouth to greet his friends, but they are not there.  
Instead there’s another dude standing behind the counter, his green apron doing nothing to hide his beautiful body and sadly neither his grumpy expression. 

Simon frowns slightly, because another dude means no discount on his cofee, but at the same time he also doesn’t really care, since said dude is really hot and also Simon _needs_ his coffee. 

He slowly walks up to the counter, glad that there’s no line, and intends to smoothly introduce himself to this glorious example of a human being, but instead he rudly blurts out, “You’re not Meliorn.“ 

Mysterious hot barista stares at him, his expression morphing from uninterested to completely confused. 

“No, obviously not…“ He answers and Simon gulps, because _boy_ are those eyebrows intimidating. 

“You’re not Jace either.“  
Why exactly is Simon not able to think before he talks? He isn’t exactly sure, but for once he wishes he were able to do so.  
Instead Simon grimaces, his cheeks flushing in an embarrassed red as he wants nothing more than the ground to swallow him.

“No, I’m not blondie either.“ The barista drawls, a smirk forming on his face. “You can actually read though?“ He suddenly adds and Simon gapes at him, because, honestly, his brain-to-mouth-filter might be non existent, but he’s certainly not stupid. 

“Yes?“ He tells the barista, a slightly scandalized undertone in his voice as he scrunches up his nose in distaste. 

“Well, why aren’t you using your skill then?“ The boy behind the counter grins, leaning slightly forward and Simon narrows his eyes, not exactly sure what the other wants.

The barista rolls his eyes and Simon can feel his blush deepen, but then the boy points at his name tag and Simon takes everything back: He actually is very very stupid. 

“I’m Raphael.“ The barista exclaims, “Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?“  
Raphael is still smirking at him, even though the rest of his body is now screaming “professional“ and Simon awkwardly scratches his neck.

“Uh… Yeah, uhm, sorry.“ He mumbles embarrassed and Raphael chuckles, “I’d like a plain black coffee. Uh, grande, please.“ Simon then finally orders and the other boy scribbles the order on a cup, before looking up at Simon again, his pretty dark brown eyes gleaming impishly. 

“And your name?“

Simon gulps at the predatory look and manages to stutter out his name, before he slams a five dollar bill onto the counter and tells Raphael to keep the change.  
The barista smiles at him, seeming genuinely thankful and Simon is _sure_ that his face is completely on fire by now.

He awkwardly smiles back and then walks to the other end of the counter to wait for his coffee.  
The other person working there is a girl with bright blue hair and she looks at the cup before looking up at Simon, mischievously grinning. 

Simon pulls his phone out of his back pocket, nervously unlocking it in order to have something to occupy his hands with, because honestly the two employees are making him extremely anxious. 

It takes the girl about two minutes to have his coffee ready and she hands it over to him with smirk. Simon thanks her, but frowns, because wasn’t it usual for the staff to call out the names on the cup?  
He has to admit that it wouldn’t make a lot of sense in a nearly empty shop, but it’s still kind of weird. Maybe Raphael had forgotten to write his name on the cup? 

Simon is already on his way towards the door, a lid for his coffee in one hand and the cup in the other, when he sees what Raphael has scribbled onto the cup instead of his name. 

In neatly curved letters it says “Sriracha“ on the cardboard, a tiny heart doodle next to it, and Simon can’t control himself.  
He just can’t, because honestly not even Magnus has come up with that as a name and that’s a truly an accomplishment that needs to be honored. 

Loud laughter erupts from his stomach and he’s literally shaking, because he has never seen anything as funny as that cup, which makes him topple over and spill his freshly brewed coffee not only over the floor but also over his shirt, jeans and shoes, but he just can’t stop laughing.  
The few people in the shop are staring at him by now, but Simon’s used to stuff like this happening to him so he doesn’t even feel embarrassed as he tries to control his laughter until a shadow falls over him, making him look up — right into Raphael’s eyes. 

His expression is a weird mixture of amusement and embarrassment (which, by the way, doesn’t make any sense, because _Simon’s_ the one sitting on the floor soaked in coffee, not _Raphael_ ). 

“Come on, get up.“ The barista orders gently and Simon is still giggling as he takes the other Latino’s hand to let himself get pulled up. 

“Dude, oh my god, I’ve- this… this is the funniest shit I’ve lived through in _months_ , holy shit, _Sriracha_ … I’m- I _can’t_!“ Simon hiccups and Raphael actually blushes, which is probably the cutest thing Simon has ever seen in the entier world. 

“If I’d known that it would end like _this_ , I’d have just written your actual name onto the cup…“ The boy grumbles. 

He has a damp cloth in one of his hands and squats to clean up the mess Simon just made and Simon can’t help himself but get distracter by that perfect piece of ass presented to his eyes.  
His face turns incredibly red as Raphael looks up to him in question and he averts the other boy’s gaze, instead taking the cleaning rag which the other employee is holding out to him. 

Crouching next to Raphael they clean the floor in silence, except for the few barely held back giggles that threaten to escape Simon’s throat. 

“How are you still laughing over this?“ Raphael asks as they straighten themselves, “It wasn’t even that funny, dios mio.“ 

Simon smirks at him, tossing the ruined rag into the trash can.  
“I found it very funny. Seriously though, _Sriracha_ is the best name anyone has ever called me.“

“So would you rather have me call you a hotsauce then your real name?“ Raphael lifts one eyebrow, but there’s a small smile tugging on his lips. 

“No, oh god, please don’t. One of my… _friends_ already calls me by the most horrendous names, I don’t need another person mocking me about that.“ Simon admits and awkwardly tugs at his wet shirt. 

Raphael’s gaze drops towards the stain and he sighs, grabbing Simon’s wrist and pulling him towards one of the staff rooms.  
Simon yelps slightly as he gets pushed inside and the barista blushes again (Simon is _delighted_ ) before apologizing. 

“Sorry.“ Raphael mumbles and then turns his back to Simon, grabs a bag and pulls something thick and red out of it. 

“Here,“ Raphael pushes the clothing against Simon’s chest, who just stares at him in confusion, which earns him an extraordinary eye-roll, “My hoodie. It’s cold outside and now you’re… well, _wet_ and I don’t really want you to get sick.“ 

Simon gapes at him for a second before it’s on him to blush furiously. 

“Oh, uh. Um, are you sure?“ He asks nervously and the other boy smiles, somehow managing to seem as nervous as Simon. 

“Yeah, just… ah, just give it back again. I like that hoddie.“ Raphael shows him a loopsided grin and Simon feels his blush deepen, before he unfolds the clothing and pulls the hoodie over his head. 

The material is warm and soft and Simon is actually really thankful for it, because it really is _extremely_ cold outside, but now his nose is filled with what can only be Raphaels scent and _dear_ _lord_ he smells good.  
Holy shit, Simon might be in love as he breathes in deeply, taking in the smell of something fresh and citrusy. 

Raphael is now sort of staring at him and Simon splutters, fidgeting with the sleeves of the hoodie.

“I… Thank you. I’m going to give it back the next time I come here and see you.“ 

Raphael smiles and then gently pushes him out of the room again, ushering him towards the door. 

“Don’t get sick!“ He calls after Simon and Simon laughs, giving him a thumbs up, pulling the hood over his head to withstand the freezing cold that greets him outside. 

__________

 

The next time they see each other is three days after their first encounter and this time Simon’s wearing a thick coat and a scarf, the folded hoodie jammed unter his arm.

His nose and cheeks are colored in a soft red because of the cold and he’s nearly shivering as he steps into the shop, coughing painfully and then sniffling.

“You got sick.“ Is the first thing Simon get’s greeted with and he just shruggs, but sends a smile in Raphaels direction, who’s watching him with a concerned look. 

“Yeah, well, it would have been way worse then just a cold if I hadn’t had your hoodie. So, uh, thanks again for that.“ Simon tells him and gives the other boy his hoddie back, grinning as Raphael musters the chocolatebar he put on top of the clothing. 

“For helping me, you know.“ He explains and Raphael chuckles softly. 

“How _sweet_ of you.“ The barista mutters and Simon giggles, but stops abruptly, because his throat aches like hell. 

“Uh, can I get a tea?“ Simon adds and Raphael nodds, a frown forming on his face again. 

Simon let’s him keep the change again and then patiantly waits for his drink to get made and the blue haired girl giggles _again_ as she hands over the cup. 

He leaves the shop not without sneaking another glance at the beautiful boy he might have developet a crush on during the last three days, because he basically wore the hoddie the whole time, and only notices what Raphael’s written on the cup this time when he’s back at his doorm, about to throw the cup away. 

“Hope you get better soon, bebé.“ It says on there and there’s a heart doddled next to it _again_.  
As Simon turns the cup in his hands with a small smile he sees something else on the cardboard and his heart starts beating faster as he frantically searches for his phone to safe the phonenumber. 

_________

Raphael gets a text a few hours later. 

**Hi :) - Sriracha**

A few seconds later another message makes his phone vibrate again. 

**I’m still sick, but do you maybe wanna go out when I’m well again?**

A smile is plastered on Raphael’s face as he texts back. 

**I’d love to. No coffee date, though. ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my heart sing and I appreciate every single one!!!! 
> 
> Visit me on tumble @ abluelightinthedark :D


End file.
